Fiery Love
by SilverDawn15
Summary: A new tournament has opened up, but it also brings surprises. What happens when someone claims to know Zero and has one of the bladers interested in them? Will they figure out who the person is and finish the tournament or will they be forced to suffer the wrath of a new blader with a dark Bey Spirit?


Beyblade Shogun Steel

Fiery Love

Zero was walking around Metal Bey City until Ren ran past him. "Ren where are you going?" He shouted as he chased her. "Benkei needs us!" She shouted as they ran to the lake where the Bey camp was. As they approached the camp they saw Shinobu and Eight already battling with Benkei shouting at them about beyblading tips.

"Keep your thoughts cleared!" Benkei shouted at Eight and Shinobu. "A good blader never lets anything distract them!" He was unaware of Maru behind him and never heard her coming. She stood behind him and waved to Zero and Ren before returning what she was doing before. She waited for him to be too occupied before she striked.

"BOO!" She shouted, which made him jump up and launch Dark Bull. She laughed and ran from the bey happily chasing her. Eight and Shinobu just finished their battle and watched as Maru ran from Bull while laughing. They laughed too and watched as she ran around he camp with Bull after her, not in a battle-like way but in a playful follow-the-leader type way.

Shinobu watched her until he looked at Eight and smiled at him. Eight was too busy watching Maru with a loving look on his face, and Benkei was watching while embarrassedly laughing. He just stared and laughed as Maru ran around the tent and them before collapsing on the ground in exhaustion and watching as Bull tapped her and went to Benkei.

"That's why you should never be distracted." He said as Bull returned to him. Shinobu shook Eight out of the trance he was in and watched as Zero and Ren battled. He watched the beys but his gaze kept drifting to Zero. Ever since meeting Zero, he thought he was a blader that followed his own rules but getting to know him more he realized that meeting him was probably a good thing that happened to him, it helped him loosen up on rules.

He couldn't help it and went into daydreaming mode like Eight was until Kite interrupted them. "Stop the battle!" He shouted, making both beys return to their owners and Shinobu out of his daydream. The beys went instantly to their bladers to keep from being stepped on by the running and frantic Kite, at least someone was getting an exercise.

"What now?" Zero whined as Ifraid returned to him. "The next battle is a partner battle," Kite said while showing them the results on his laptop. "So we need to partner up for the battle and practice." The others looked shocked for a second then confused about the partners and who with who. They looked at each other until Ren broke the silence.

"So who'll be partnered with who?" Ren asked as Maru looked used her laptop to choose the partners. "According to my laptop it's not a synchrome battle so the two partners will have to work together and try to combine special moves," She said as she read the information. "So I'll have to combine stats and choose similarities between the five to be partners."

"But there's five of us," Zero said calmly. "So one of us will be partner-less unless one decides to battle twice." The others looked at him shocked until they realized he was right. Even if they had partners one would be partner-less unless one would battle with two partners. "So how about we battle with each other until Maru comes up with the partners?" Ren offered and the rest accepted.

After an hour of practicing with each other, excluding Maru and Benkei, they decided to have a break and did whatever they wanted as long as they don't go too far from the camp. "I got it!" Maru shouted, getting everyone together. "Okay the partners are Kite and Ren with Zero and Eight as the other partners, but who'll want to battle with Shinobu?"

"I'll battle with him." Zero said, barely shocking anyone. "Are you sure?" Kite asked curiously. "Hey I've done synchrome with him and we battled together against you and Eight remember?" Zero retaliated. "So I don't mind battling with him and Eight." The others agreed to it and practiced more until they were exhausted... or until Benkei called for dinner.

They were all unaware of someone watching them from the cliff. _I can't believe he's alive,_ The figure thought as they stared at Zero. _We'll meet again... someday._

* * *

**Who do you think is the mystery figure? I'll give a hint: they're a blader. So you can make up a bey for them or guess a bey.**


End file.
